Uma máscara entre nós
by Ryoko Watase
Summary: uma máscara pode separar e unir dois corações apaixonados ao mesmo tempo. Mais a teimosia dela pode estragar tudo...Ainda bem que ele é paciente!resumo horrível ! O.o[Oneshot] [Marin X Aioria]


**Uma máscara entre nós**

**Disclaimer: **Sent seiya não me pertence, em 1º lugar, porque eu desenho melhor que titio Massami e em 2º porque se eu tivesse criado a história não teria personagens tão legais e não teria feito tanto sucesso XD.

**Resumo:** uma máscara pode separar e unir dois corações apaixonados ao mesmo tempo. Mais a teimosia dela pode estragar tudo...Ainda bem que ele é paciente!(resumo horrível !!! O.o)

Oneshot Marin X Aioria

**Boa leitura!!!!**

Acordou cedo queria muito ver um certo alguém, estava com saudades afinal ficaram muito tempo separados, definitivamente proteger Athena não é algo muito fácil, mais já tinha se acostumado.

Ainda se lembrava da dor que foi saber que ele não se encontrava mais por perto. Dês do começo, ele foi o seu único e melhor amigo, não podia viver sem ele, era algo que não poderia conceber. Mais graças a Athena essa época difícil e dolorosa acabou.

Caminhava rumo a arena de treinos enquanto pensava na carta que ele lhe havia enviado para que treinassem no outro dia juntos para matar as saudades, só de imaginar em reencontra-lo sentia uma euforia crescer dentro de si, quando lá chegou resolveu sentar na arquibancada e enfaixar as mãos para que não ficassem muito machucadas e fazer alguns alongamentos, já que se encontrava sozinha e não tinha ninguém pra conversar. Ao término dos alongamentos a pessoa tão desejada finalmente aparece, enfim iam se encontrar depois de tanto tempo. Assim que o avistou a vontade que teve foi de correr ate ele e se jogar em seus braços, mais não, não poderia fazer tal coisa, pois não condizia com a sua fama de calculista e racional. Ele caminhou ate ela com um lindo sorriso nos lábios, logo se via que estava radiante.

-Bom dia minha amiga!- disse abrindo ainda mais o sorriso. Marin estava de costas, pois queria fingir que não o tinha visto.

-Bom dia, Aioria.- respondeu ainda de costas e contendo a euforia que crescia dentro do seu íntimo.-Seja bem vindo de volta.- Falou virando-se pra ele. Viu o sorriso de Aioria murchar, e sentiu um aperto no peito.

-O que foi falei algo de errado?- perguntou preocupada.

-Não... É que eu estou meio desapontado... Esperava encontrar o seu rosto, e não essa máscara já que Athena aboliu o seu uso com o final da guerra de Hades... Por que não a tira Marin?-Perguntou Aioria aflito.

-Porque não me sinto à vontade sem ela... Vamos treinar?- Perguntou na tentativa de mudar de assunto.

-... Vamos.- concordou Aioria a contra gosto.

Posicionaram-se no meio da arena de frente um para o outro, a feição de Aioria havia mudado drasticamente, estava sério aquela alegria que antes perecia estar sentindo se esvaiu. Marin foi quem começou, pois o olhar inquisidor de Aioria a estava deixando nervosa, deu graças a Zeus por estar usando a máscara se não ficaria mais nervosa ainda, ela partiu pra cima dele com sucessões de socos e chutes dos quais Aioria se desviou com maestria, apenas continuava a olha-la com ar de reprovação.

-Como é que é? Você vai lutar ou pretende ficar fugindo pra sempre?-Perguntou Marin tentando tira-lo daquele estado de defesa e descontrair um pouco o clima.

-Não sou eu quem esta fugindo aqui e você sabe muito bem disso.- respondeu Aioria mais sério do que antes. Ao término dessas palavras Marin, não esperou mais e partiu de novo pra cima dele com mais vontade que antes, queria tirar aquele ar de superioridade do rosto dele a qualquer custo, e o faria, pois ele não tinha idéia do quão doloroso era sentir o que ela sentia só de pensar em tirar a máscara, era como se fosse a ruína de uma vida inteira, tudo o que ela lutou pra conseguir, o respeito das pessoas, o esquecimento de que era uma oriental, a admiração de muitos, mais acima de tudo estar perto da pessoa que lhe é mais importante sem ter medo de ser recriminada, rejeitada.

Agora Aioria não mais desviava dos golpes de sua adversária, revidava todos, com tanto empenho quanto ela, a luta estava acalorada, Marin por várias vezes caiu no chão, e Aioria por incontáveis vezes foi de encontro ao muro de proteção da arena. Aioria estava se sentido um tolo por achar que ela finalmente se revelaria, _"será que ela não poderia deixar de ser tão séria ao menos uma vez? Eu quero ver o que esconde por debaixo daquela máscara, me aproximar ainda mais, sinto que ainda a muita formalidade entre agente, eu quero acabar com isso! Mais ela não me deixa! Que sensação insuportável, eu odeio essa máscara, quero arranca-la do rosto dela, MAIS NÃO POSSO FAZER ISSO! "._

-QUE DROGA!!!- Gritou quando caiu no chão ao ser atingido por mais um golpe.

-O que aconteceu? Você esta bem Aioria?- Perguntou Marin demonstrando preocupação na voz, se abaixando e colocando uma das mãos no ombro dele.

-Não! Eu não estou bem?! Não me conformo em você ainda usar esse treco no rosto!- falou afastando a mão de Marin de forma rude levantou-se bufando de raiva e saiu pisando duro.

-Você não tem que se conformar, apenas aceitar! É tão difícil assim pra você ser amigo de alguém que não mostra o rosto?!- Perguntou Marin aflita.

-Ser amigo de alguém que não mostra o rosto não é difícil, mais é frustrante. Eu não sei o que você pensa, o que você sente, se esta alegre, triste, com raiva, envergonhada, chorando, sorrindo, isso é insuportável pra mim!!! Eu não agüento mais!!!-Falou Aioria com amargura na voz e virando de costas para Marin.

-Eu pensei que você não se importava com isso...Você sempre esteve ao meu lado, me ajudando quando eu precisava... Mais na verdade você fazia tudo isso por pena, não é? Assim como os outros, você também não aceita o fato de eu ser diferente... De eu ser de outro lugar não é?- Perguntou Marin amargurada.

-Não é nada disso!Você esta misturando as coisas! Eu nunca me importei com isso e você sabe melhor do que ninguém! Assim como você, eu também nunca fui aceito aqui no santuário. Eu estou falando é dessa máscara, no começo eu era apático a ela, você usar ou não algo pra cobrir o seu rosto era um problema todo seu, até porque antes era obrigatório e eu até que achava legal a idéia de conversar com alguém e ter de descobrir o que ela estava pensando sem poder ver a sua reação, mas agora não é mais. Eu não entendo. Do que é que você tem medo? Do que é que você se esconde?! Você não é mais obrigada a usar esse treco, não me entra na cabeça que você queira continuar presa em vez de se libertar, pra poder viver como qualquer outra mulher...

-Retrucou Aioria se virando e encarando a máscara a sua frente._"Pra eu poder te amar como uma mulher..."_ Pensou angustiado.- por exemplo, agora eu não sei se você esta me odiando por dizer tudo isso ou se esta pensando e reconsiderando o que eu estou dizendo.- Andou na direção de Marin com um olhar pesaroso e pousou uma de suas mãos na face gélida da máscara.

-Pois eu te digo... Ainda acho que estou no meu direito de usar a máscara se eu quiser... _"e eu seria incapaz de te odiar já que o que sinto por você me impede..."-_Pensou entristecida.

- Mais a pergunta q não sai da minha cabeça é... Por que você esta me falando todas essas coisas? Se você se sente incomodado com a minha aparência por que simplesmente não vai embora?- Perguntou Marin aflita.

-Não é a sua aparência que me incomoda, e sim o que você usa para cobri-la. É justamente a sua aparência que eu quero descobrir, a cor dos seus olhos, o formato da sua boca, a maciez da sua pele...- Falou Aioria encostando a sua testa na superfície austera da máscara. Marin apenas fechou os olhos sentindo a aproximação do outro que lhe era tão precioso, e imaginando como deveria ser sentir a caricia da mão que estava pousada no seu rosto. Aioria foi aos poucos aproximando a sua mão livre da cintura esbelta da amazona, estava quase a tocando quando uma voz familiar soou ao longe e aos poucos foi se aproximando.

-Aioriaaaa!!! Orinhaaaaa!!! É você mesmooo fofooo?!- Perguntou uma voz estridente. Aioria abriu os olhos e se afastou de Marin a contra gosto. Ficou mais desgostoso ainda quando viu de quem se tratava. Era Geist, uma garota de cabelos compridos e olhos azuis escuro, que ultimamente estava tendo o dom de o interromper nos melhores momentos... Literalmente!

-Oi Geist, tudo bem? –Falou Aioria contrariado.

-Oieee!!! E ai como é que você esta?!- Perguntou Geist, que tinha se aproximado. Dando um beijinho no rosto de Aioria, lhe segurando o braço e o passando por cima de seus ombros num abraço. Marin vendo a situação se sentiu pior do que já estava, pois pelo que deu a entender, aquela... _"Fulana era namorada, ficante ou sei lá mais o que do Aioria"_ e tal pensamento lhe doeu o coração. Aioria meio sem graça pela atitude da recém chegada a afastou discretamente e tratou logo de apresentar a moça a Marin.

-É... Bem... Geist eu quero te apresentar a minha... Amiga... Marin, Amazona de Águia.-Disse Aioria meio corado por quase tê-la apresentado como namorada, já que era assim que tinha prometido a si mesmo que iria apresentar Marin a Geist.

-Prazer em conhece-la.-Disse Marin a contra gosto estendendo a mão para que a outra pudesse aperta-la.

-Nossa! Então você é mulher mesmo?! Eu jurava que era um homem! Com esses ombros largos cabelos revoltos e usando máscara dá até pra confundir, se não fosse pelas roupas agente nem diria, que engraçado...- Debochou a menina colocando a mão na frente da boca pra abafar uma risadinha sádica. Marin abaixou a mão que havia estendido e a serrou se segurando pra não quebrar a cara da tal..._"Fulana"._

-Pois é. Pra você ver como são as coisas, a aparência às vezes engana. Já eu pensei que você se tratava de uma baleia azul, gorda desse jeito e toda azul dá até pra confundir.-Falou Marin debochada, Aioria se segurou pra não dar risada, mais sua fisionomia continuava impassível.- Com licença, preciso resolver algumas coisas que eu acabei de lembrar que tinha pra fazer... Como eu disse antes foi um prazer conhece-la.- Disse e saiu o mais rápido que pode.Aioria ainda tentou chamar por Marin mais pela velocidade com que correu pode-se perceber que não estava mais a fim de papo.

-Vai ô machona, a gorda aqui é você viu!!! Pelo menos eu tenho classe coisa que você não tem!!!-Berrou Geist, mas Marin não mais pode ouvir, pois já estava longe.

-Sabe. Eu fico me perguntando...Como é que alguém consegue ser tão desagradável?- Começou Aioria colocando a mão no queijo olhando para a direção que Marin tinha ido e fazendo pose de alguém que pensava sobre algo importante.

-Concordo plenamente. Você viu que horror ela me chamando de baleia? Que absurdo, eu não pareço uma baleia...Pareço Oria?-Perguntou Geist virando-se para Aioria e tentando fazer cara de coitada.

-Na verdade Geist... É idêntica!- Falou Aioria virando de frente para a mesma.- É feia como uma, fora da água tem o mesmo fedor, tem a mesma cor, quando fala a voz não é muito agradável de si ouvir e acima de tudo... Ocupa muito, muito espaço.- Falou Aioria colocando uma das mãos no ombro direito de Geist com uma feição convicta de alguém que tinha chegado a solução de um problema de física sem muito esforço. Assim que Aioria largou o ombro da menina, ela perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu sentada no chão com uma cara totalmente assustada.

-Q-Que grosseria Oria... Não esperava isso de você!- Balbuciou ela com os olhos marejados.

-Se você é grossa eu sou grosso e meio e dê graças a Zeus por ser mulher, porque do contrário eu não responderia pelos meus atos. Nunca mais ouse insultar a Marin Entendeu? Porque você não chega nem aos pés dela. E muito menos me convence com essas lágrimas de crocodilo.-Falou Aioria num tom baixo e ameaçador sem expressão alguma no rosto.

-Não consigo entender porque que você defende com tanto empenho aquela coisa que se diz do sexo feminino.- Falou Geist com rispidez deixando a máscara de santa cair.

-Isso não é da sua conta.- Falou Aioria virando de costas.-E pode esperar, porque a nossa conversa ainda não acabou.- Nem bem terminou Aioria saiu correndo o mais rápido que pode em busca da Amazona de Águia.

/-/-/-/-X-/-/-/-/

Correu o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiam, hoje que era pra ser um dia de alegria estava sendo o pior da sua vida, primeiro Aioria a pressionando e depois aquela mulherzinha de quinta, primeiro agarrando o Aioria na sua frente e depois a ofendendo de um jeito desconcertante na frente do mesmo.

Sem perceber foi parar no mesmo lugar de sempre. Na parte das amazonas tinha um lago que ficava afastado no meio de uma clareira, aonde quase ninguém ia a não ser ela quando se sentia triste ou precisava pensar, era um lugar belíssimo com altas arvores e lindas flores, o lugar perfeito pra se relaxar, mais a única coisa que Marin queria era um lugar pra por as suas idéias no lugar.

Ela parou em frente ao lago e ficou a observar o seu reflexo na superfície cristalina de água. Num acesso de fúria tirou a máscara e a jogou no reflexo do lago de águas límpidas, a máscara bateu nas pedras no fundo das águas e lá ficou a encarar a sua dona como se estivesse a zombar dela.

Marin desviou o olhar sentindo vergonha de si mesma, andou não sabe por quanto tempo em volta do lago até que finalmente parou de frente a uma árvore encostando-se a ela. Ficou por um tempo assim a olhar o nada, a pensar em nada, ate que sentiu algo quente escorrer de seus olhos e aos poucos se deixou escorregar pelo tronco da árvore até alcançar o chão e já nele abraçou as pernas e afundou o rosto encharcado de lágrimas por entre os braços.

Como pudera ser tão fraca, logo _ela_ cair nas provocações de uma fedelha daquelas!Mais o pior de tudo isso era ver que Aioria parecia concordar com tudo que ela falou, pois não demonstrou pensar o contrário. Mais não os culpava, pois tinham razão em pensar assim dela, realmente não tinha o menor jeito pra se vestir, por isso vivia ou de armadura ou com o uniforme de treino, seus cabelos ela mesma os cortava, mais mesmo de tamanho dês-uniforme ela gostava deles daquele jeito, mais era a única coisa, não era delicada e sensível como as outras moças e até mesmo amazonas, era motivo muitas vezes de gozação das companheiras por treinar de mais. Mais o que mais doeu em Marin não foi o fato desagradável da humilhação, mais foi se dar conta que era _daquele _tipo de garota que ele gostava, afinal estava namorando ela, não estava?

/-/-/-/-X-/-/-/-/

Não iria perdoar Geist. Normalmente ela já era insuportável, mais hoje ela conseguiu transpor a barreira do admissível, não era possível que Aioros não percebesse a louca que estava namorando! Depois de achar e falar com Marin iria tratar de lhe abrir os olhos, por que assim não dava mais pra ficar. Mais, onde é que ela pode ter se metido? Já havia procurado por quase todo o santuário e nada. Então só deve haver um lugar onde ela pode estar e é pra lá que iria, precisava se desculpar, não tinha o direito de pressiona-la daquela maneira como havia feito, por mais que gostasse dela.

Ao perceber onde sua _amiga_ poderia estar correu o máximo que pode, queria encontra-la logo. Depois de algum tempo chegou ao lugar desejado, a partir dali teria que tomar o maior cuidado, pois pelo sim ou pelo não ainda era a área das amazonas e os cavaleiros ainda estavam proibidos de entrar lá sem autorização prévia e se o pegassem não seria uma coisa muito agradável.

Foi entrando com cautela, fazendo o máximo possível para não fazer barulho iria primeiro verificar se não tinha perigo, mais ouviu alguns soluços vindos de perto do lago e pensou estar perdido, pois se fosse uma amazona, teria sua cabeça a premio. Suspeitou que fosse outra Amazona e não a _sua_ por que pelo que conhecia de Marin ela não costumava chorar.

Mais mesmo assim resolveu chegar mais perto e se surpreendeu ao ver de quem se tratava, sentiu uma fisgada no peito, era por causa _dele_ que ela estava chorando, se sentiu a pior pessoa do mundo.

Foi se aproximando aos poucos até parar na frente dela, a viu sentada encolhida ao pé da árvore e a vontade que teve foi de abraça-la o mais forte que podia e se desculpar eternamente por tê-la feito chorar, essa era a segunda vez que a via chorando, a primeira vez foi quando se conheceram. Ela tinha chegado no santuário há pouco tempo e assim como ele estava em busca de um lugar pra fugir dos comentários e olhares maldosos das pessoas. A partir daquele dia se tornaram amigos, pois encontraram um no outro a força de que tanto precisavam para superar os obstáculos, isso aconteceu naquele mesmo lugar.

Agachou-se de modo a ficar na mesma altura dela, aos poucos foi aproximando suas mãos dos braços que envolviam os joelhos e escondia o semblante a sua frente e os tocou levemente, instintivamente a outra pessoa levantou o rosto assustada. Aioria desacreditou quando deu de cara com um lindo par de olhos azuis.

Ficaram se olhando por um tempo que não é possível determinar, apenas se olharam profundamente. Por mais que quisesse, Marin não conseguia desvia seu olhar do dele. Sentiu algo lhe enxugar uma outra lágrima entre tantas que caia e isso a fez instintivamente cobrir o rosto com as mãos.

-Não! Por favor, deixe-me olha-la só mais um pouco. – Pediu Aioria com uma voz doce e um sorriso de canto de boca, que o deixava ainda mais encantador.- Por favor, não tem idéia de quanto tempo fiquei sonhando, Esperando pacientemente por esse momento...- Continuou Aioria. Marin ainda sem desviar seu olhar do dele foi abaixando as mãos aos poucos, ainda estava chateada com ele, mais sua mente ficou em branco, seu corpo não respondia.

Aioria ficou de joelhos e pôs uma das mãos na face dela e acariciou encantado, Marin fechou os olhos, sentindo pela primeira vez aquele toque tão sonhado.

-É mais bonita do que eu imaginava.- Estava completamente extasiado, depois de tanto tempo finalmente conseguiu vê-la sem máscara e de uma forma inesperada. Marin abriu os olhos e ficou a observar a expressão do cavaleiro de leão, sua expressão era de puro fascino.Aioria Observou atentamente cada canto daquele rosto que durante muito tempo só conheceu em pensamento, a cor dos olhos, a maciez da pele alva, o contorno perfeito dos lábios rosados, tudo era perfeito na visão dele.

-Aioria eu não posso ficar sem máscara na frente de um hom...-Tentou falar Marin mais foi interrompida.

-Shuuu...-Disse ele pousando o dedo indicador nos lábios dela fazendo-a se calar e estremecer com a atitude.-Não fala nada... Eu odeio te ver chorar e não me perdoarei por tê-lo feito...- Começou Aioria sentindo as faces queimarem como brasa, aos poucos foi aproximando o seu rosto do de Marin e a sua mão escorregou para a nuca da ruiva segurando-a e falando agora num sussurro, seus lábios a milímetros dos dela.- E sabe porque?... Porque eu te amo. Te amo muito. E não quero te ver sofrer.

O coração de Marin parou de bater por um minuto e sentiu os lábios quentes dele pousarem suavemente sobre os seus, fechou os olhos e apenas sentiu uma onda de sentimentos invadirem seu corpo.

O outro braço de Aioria prendeu a cintura esbelta da amazona trazendo-a mais pra perto e a prendendo firmemente em seus braços._"Eu te amo muito Marin, nunca mais quero te ver chorar de novo... E não deixarei que mais ninguém te magoe... Eu prometo!" _Pensou Aioria enquanto empurrava o corpo da ruiva contra o tronco da árvore. Marin ao sentir seu corpo ser comprimido contra o de Aioria segurou ainda mais firme a nuca do mesmo, aprofundando o beijo que antes era suave e cauteloso em um beijo acalorado e cheio de paixão.

Depois de alguns minutos, separaram-se ofegantes em busca de ar. De súbito, como se tivesse acordado de um pesadelo, Marin se desvencilhou dos braços de Aioria e se levantou bruscamente assustada. Aioria ficou sem entender nada.-O que houve Marin?- Perguntou preocupado também se levantando.

-E-Eu n-não posso.- disse Marin evitando o olhar de Aioria.

-O quê que você não pode?- Perguntou Aioria se aproximando da ruiva, mais sua primeira resposta foi um passo pra traz de Marin que acabou trombando com a árvore e encostada nela continuou sem mover praticamente nenhum músculo.

-E-Eu tenho que ir... Não se aproxime de mim!- Disse Marin ao notar que Aioria continuava a se aproximar.

-O que aconteceu? Porque não me olha nos olhos?- Perguntou incrédulo Aioria ao perceber que Marin tremia.- Por que pela primeira vez eu sinto medo em você?- Aioria agora chegou mais perto dela pousando uma de suas mãos no tronco da árvore e a outra segurando o queixo de Marin a forçando olhar nos seus olhos. Sentiu um aperto no peito ao ver escrito no olhar dela a resposta pra sua última pergunta.-Esse medo é de mim?-Perguntou temendo a resposta que sairia dos lábios que estavam a sua frente ainda vermelhos e inchados do beijo a pouco trocado.

-M-Me d-desculpe...-Sussurrou Marin em resposta e se desvencilhou de Aioria, foi até a margem do rio e começou a andar depressa em volta dele em busca da máscara que lá havia jogado.

Se assustou ao notar que Aioria ainda a seguia.-O que quer? Deixe-me em paz, por favor!-Pediu Marin quase começando a chorar de novo, mas se contendo, afinal, não queria mais parecer fraca diante dos olhos de Aioria.

-Não!!! Eu tenho o direito de saber, por que você tem medo de mim?!-Perguntou Aioria não mais chocado e sim confuso. Mais só obteve como resposta o silêncio de Marin. Não, não iria aceitar o silêncio como resposta, agora não era mais só o seu coração quem queria uma resposta, mais o seu orgulho também. Acelerou o passo para poder alcançar a Amazona, e quando o conseguiu segurou o seu braço bruscamente a puxando violentamente obrigando-a a ficar de frente pra ele.

-O que tanto procura nesse rio? Se for a resposta pra minha pergunta pode esquecer, por que essa só você pode e vai me dar.-Disse Aioria furioso, segurando os dois braços da Amazona firmemente.

-Não eu procuro a minha máscara. Por favor, me solte.-Pediu Marin num tom frio, lançando a Aioria um olhar gélido e sem emoção.

-Não! Não vou te soltar. Por que essa fixação por essa máscara? Por que, você que é tão forte não é capaz de viver sem um simples objeto lhe cobrindo o rosto? Eu não consigo entender!- Perguntou Aioria mais uma vez angustiado.

-Porque?! Você quer saber o por que?!Pois então eu te digo! Porque sem ela sinto como se você se tornasse inalcançável pra mim, como se você visse em mim toda a fraqueza, a falta de coragem, tenho medo de que quando passar a conviver comigo sem a máscara passe a olhar pra mim com o mesmo ar de superioridade, achando que eu sou alguém que não te merece, que não tem o direito de ser feliz, droga!!!!!- Falou Marin exaltada, Aioria foi aos poucos soltando a Amazona, enquanto ela falava o cavaleiro de Leão foi andando em volta do rio olhando atentamente o fundo desse.-Eu tenho medo que você se decepcione, que me abandone assim como todos o fizeram, eu não quero mais ficar sozinha Aioria, eu não quero mais ser desprezada, humilhada, eu só quero viver em paz.-Completou Marin um pouco mais calma.

-Mesmo que pra isso você deixe de ser feliz?-Perguntou Aioria abaixado num determinado ponto na margem do rio e estendendo uma das mãos para alcançar algo que estava no fundo deste.

-Eu não quero mais me machucar Aioria...É tão difícil assim pra você entender?-Falou Marin de forma receosa.

Aioria aos poucos foi tirando alguma coisa de dentro das águas do rio, era uma máscara de prata. Ele se levantou e ficou a encarar o objeto que tinha nas mãos. A luz do por do sol batendo em seu rosto lhe deixava ainda mais bonito, visão que fez Marin ficar levemente envergonhada.

-Uma vez você me falou isso, e hoje eu sei que é verdade.Sofrer faz parte da vida, Marin, Não adianta nada você ter medo de sofrer e por causa disso parar de viver, essa não é a melhor forma de se evitar um sofrimento, uma desilusão.-Enquanto falava Aioria caminhava lentamente em direção a Marin, a olhando fixamente.- Você apenas tem que fazer o que acha certo, sem se preocupar se os outros vão ou não te julgar por isso.- Aioria chegou bem próximo de Marin e colocou a máscara no rosto da Amazona.- A partir do momento que você tiver isso em mente você não vai poder apenas viver em paz, como também vai poder ser feliz. E deixar quem realmente te ama te fazer feliz.-Dizendo isso Aioria virou de costas e foi caminhando lentamente na direção de onde tinham vindo.

Marin se surpreendeu ao perceber que o que ela havia dito a ele há anos a traz, ele ainda se lembra. Mais o que a deixou mais perplexa ainda, foi o fato de ela própria o ter se esquecido do que havia de certa forma, ensinado.

Viu aos poucos Aioria se afastar, sara que ele tinha desistido dela? Não. Não poderia deixar, pois ai sim ela sofreria, e não por causa dos outros e sim por causa dela mesma, o que era muito pior.

-Aioria!!!!-Gritou Marin ainda sem sair do lugar. _"Por favor, não me vire as costas, não diga que não me quer mais. Eu não suportaria ouvir tal coisa!"_. Aioria se virou e por um breve momento se encararam.

-Eu fui uma tola ao esquecer o que eu mesma havia dito.-Começou a falar Marin se aproximando aos poucos de Aioria.-Eu ainda estou com medo. Com muito medo...Mais... Por favor, não desista de mim!-Pediu Marin parando em frente de Aioria e tirando a máscara do rosto.-Se puder prometer isso, nem todo medo do mundo será capaz de me deter.-Disse e um leve sorriso se fez presente em seu rosto. Aioria também sorriu e se aproximou ainda mais pousando uma de suas mãos na nuca da Amazona e falando num sussurro.

-Eu seria muito burro se desistisse de você tão facilmente. Afinal foram seis anos esperando por você. Se você acha que vai ser tão fácil assim se livrar de mim, está redondamente enganada.

Ao final da frase Aioria prendeu firme a cintura da ruiva, colando seus corpos e lábios um no outro, Marin deixou a Máscara que até pouco tempo mantinha na mão, cair no chão e se entregou completamente aos lábios doces e braços fortes de Aioria, dessa vez sem medo de ser feliz, por que agora ela sabia que valia a pena se arriscar a sofrer, dês de que ele sempre estivesse ao seu lado.

Fim?

Na na ni na não! Falta só um pequeno detalhe.

Depois de algum tempo, os dois se separam ofegantes, é quando Marin finalmente se lembra de algo extremamente importante.

-Aioria de Leão! Agora que eu me lembrei, afinal de contas, aquela FULANA que me xingou hoje no nosso treino...Ela não é sua namorada não em?- Perguntou Marin com cara de poucos amigos se afastando bruscamente do cavaleiro. Aioria riu-se da cara de brava da Amazona.

-É a primeira vez que eu te vejo com ciúmes...Você fica tão bonitinha com cara de brava!-Falou Aioria ainda rindo da cara de Marin, fato que a deixou mais vermelha que um pimentão de tanta vergonha.

-Quem foi que te disse que é ciúme? Eu to apenas cuidando do que é meu ora essa!-Falou Marin nervosa com a situação.

-Seu é? Quer dizer que nós mal nos acertamos e você já está tão possessiva assim, que mulher ciumenta eu fui arranjar meu Zeus!- Falou Aioria em tom de brincadeira, abraçando a ruiva por traz.

-Já disse que não é ciúme! E para de tentar enrolar e responde logo!- Retrucou Marin tentando se soltar do abraço de Aioria.

-É ciumenta sim! Mais com aquela...Como foi mesmo que você a chamou da outra vez...Ééééé...AH! Baleia, não precisa se preocupar.-Marin riu ao lembrar a cara da figura quando a chamou pelo novo apelido. Então Aioria continuou.-Primeiro, porque você é a única no meu coração.-Falou Aioria sussurrando no ouvido de Marin, fazendo todo o corpo da Amazona arrepiar.-E segundo, por que ela é namorada do meu irmão, alem de ser muito chata é claro. Completou o cavaleiro de forma descontraída.

-Ah! Bom. Se for assim então eu não preciso me preocupar, posso infernizar a vida dela o quanto eu quiser né?-Perguntou Marin com um brilho malévolo no olhar. Aioria riu do que tinha acabado de ouvir e da cara que a namorada ciumenta acabara de fazer.

-Exatamente! E pode ter certeza que eu vou te ajudar. Por isso meu Amor pode ficar despreocupada, por que você foi o primeiro e será o único amor da minha vida, Amazona de Águia.-Falou Aioria olhando o par de íris azuis da nova namorada e a puxando para mais um beijo acalorado e cheio de paixão._"Eu também te amo Aioria. Mais do que você pode imaginar. Eu te amei dês do primeiro dia em que nos conhecemos e vou te amar pra sempre. Pra sempre"._ Pensou Marin enquanto Aioria acariciava suas costas e a prendia ainda mais em seus braços. Agora não era mais dúvida, era certeza, eles seriam felizes juntos.

**Agora sim...FIM!!!!**

**N.A:** Meu primeiro oneshot de Marin e Aioria!!!! Ebaaaa XD!!!! Eu tinha intenção de escreve-lo antes de começar a minha outra fic desse casal fofo que é **Feith and Love**, que por falar nisso não deixem de lê, por favor, em?!

Bem só tenho a dizer que demorou mais saiu, o que é o mais importante u.u'. Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado, pois deu um pouquinho de trabalho, e Ah! Gome ne pelos erros de ortografia, mais é que essa fic não foi revisada, por isso se tiver algum relevem. Muito obrigada a todos que leram e, por favor, não esqueçam de me deixar **reviews **em? Bjokas e não deixem de lê **Feith and Love **(só pra v6 não esquecerem) sayonara!!!

Mila

11/01/2007


End file.
